Hell Hath No Fury
by LawsOfAce
Summary: "I know what you are.' A gruff voice spoke. Her ears twitched at the sound, but still too weak to open her eyes she could only listen drifting in and out of consciousness. "The question is, do you?" 'Me' The story of the Inoue family dog. Dog? Yeah, right. It's been awhile since I've seen Bleach, be patient and kind please. Cover image not mine. Thank you
1. Chapter 1

"Don't you think you're getting too old for monsters to be outside your window Orihime?" the young male of 22 years asked his younger sister teasingly. Puffing out her cheeks in annoyance the girl with long locks of auburn hair and a pearl like complexion narrowed her light brown eyes at her guardian.

"No! I'm serious Sora! I heard a monster outside!" Leading him to the door of her room she cautiously stepped inside, only after he went first. "Listen!" rolling his eyes he humored her and stayed silent.

_Growl_

Eyes wide in disbelief he turned to her window. Ready to investigate his hand was held by her smaller one. As they closed in on her window she retreated to her bed and watched from afar.

"Sora! W-wait! B-be careful!" She watched helplessly as he opened her window. Reaching down and scooping up something with both his hands she huddled deeper into her blanket shield until he faced her with a gentle smile.

"PUPPY!" Her eyes became wide with wonder as she abandoned the safety of her bed. Both siblings huddled close to the black fur ball, looking like he was only a few months old. Fur wet and matted with mud from the rainstorms they had been having previously both Sora and Orihime rushed to draw him a warm bath. During which they discovered he was a she and had the most beautiful hue of blue eyes either of them had ever seen.

Giggling as the pup shook off excess water Orihime then began chasing it around with a towel in hand while her older brother laughed and watched from the bathroom entrance.

Eventually settling down, both the ten-year-old and pup made their way to her room.

"And this is my room! It's small and messy-"

"Just like you little bird?" Both laughed and play wrestled while the unnamed pup looked between them both, tail wagging rapidly. Finally picking up the little rascal by the scruff Sora gave her to Orihime who then settled her at the foot of the bed in a little box with a blanket, her makeshift bed for now.

While tucking in his little sister he couldn't help but lightly frown. Pets were not allowed where they lived. 'What am I supposed to do with two mouths to feed too?' The land lady surely wouldn't let them keep the puppy. 'Poor little bird how do I break the news to her?' brought out of his daze by a yelp he looked down to see the puppy had gotten out of her bed and was now panting at his feet.

"Look Sora! She wants to say thank you!" smiling kindly down at the small furball he scoops both her and his sister and hugs them close. With Orihime giggling and smiling and the puppy yapping he knew in that moment that they would be inseparable.

The next morning while Orihime played with the puppy while Sora went to fetch the mail. It was then he was approached by the landlady.

"I heard that mutt yapping late last night! I don't allow mutts in my establishments, either get rid of it or I get rid of you both!"

Quietly returning to his and Orihime's small house he stood at the door for a few silent moments. Thinking over his options. If he took the pup to the pound surely, they wouldn't kill her? But Orihime already loves her. But another mouth to worry about feeding! 'I can get another job, but at what costs?' Sighing Sora simply put it all aside and smiled when his sister came into view. As he closed the door behind him Orihime came barreling towards him along with a scampering black ball of fur.

"Sora! Sora! Guess what? I have a name for her!" laughing Sora gently patted both their heads and asked what she could have possibly come up with.

"Mayo!" guffawing Sora wiped a tear away as she continued blabbering on.

"How about Spaghetti? Oh! Hot Sauce? No, even better! Dango!" Unaware of the little girl's plight the pup simply barked at every name with a goofy wag of her tail.

"Little bird I am not walking a dog named Hot Sauce. We need a name that encompasses her essence."

"Her ess-ess?"

"Essence little bird. How about Blue? For her eyes? Or Scamp? Or Kuma? Or-"

"Kuro!" Plain and simple. The pup tilted her head, Kuro tilted her head.

Running to the other side of the room Orihime began calling for their new family.

"Kuro! Come here! Kuro!" Looking up at Sora the newly named Kuro simply sat down and continued wagging her tail. 'Well, it'll take some time.' He thought with a smile. And time was all they had and more.

That month was hectic. Not only did they find a new place to live, apartments in the town of Karakura, but Orihime also began junior high school. Kuro and Sora walked her to school every day until Sora became too busy with work to do so, luckily the growing puppy had learned to walk Orihime herself and return home. As each day passed, spring turned into summer eventually. And that summer break Orihime had brought home her first friend. A tough looking tomboy girl by the name of Tatsuki Arisawa. Sora was skeptical at first but when Kuro immediately warmed up to her he knew she was a life long friend.

Summer turned into Fall and from then Sora knew he had to teach Kuro to be a protector the night Orihime was nearly kidnapped. And so, by winter the playful Kuro was now a force to be reckoned with. Everyone knew Orihime by either her ditsy ways, curvaceous body or by the massive attack wolf looking dog that would walk with her to school everyday without fail.

"Bye Kuro! I'll see you after school!" Hugging the dog around the neck she then makes her way to class, not noticing the whispers and looks of disbelief.

"Is she crazy!"

"That's no dog, that's a monster!"

"It shouldn't be allowed to roam like that."

"It could hurt someone."

Luckily Sora was prepared for the authorities to approach him on the matter and would then present to them several pieces of paper work stating that Kuro was in fact a service animal. And over time, the complaints subsided, and Kuro became well known for being a gentle giant. Well, at least by close friends and family.

However, that title was long forgotten the night a drunk tried to coax Orihime into his car one rainy evening. Resulting in a scuffle Kuro saw that her ward was in danger and there fore took care of the threat but not without being wounded. The drunk had lodged a switchblade into her shoulder before making a quick getaway. Calling for help Orihime continued to cry and yell for help. Luck would be on her side when a boy, much taller than her but wearing their school uniform rushed to help.

"She'll bleed out at this rate, follow me!" With a strength she didn't know he had he hosted Kuro over his shoulder and grasped her hand firmly and began running. Following closely behind she wiped her tears away with her free hand. They would eventually arrive at a clinic.

"Hey old man! We got a patient!"

Immediately an older man came to their aid and began shouting out medical nonsense while at the same time yelling at the boy.

"We'll need an open room now, you stupid brat! Why'd you bring me a mutt! And where have you been! It's late! Your beloved mother would have my head if-" Standing in shock at the entrance of the clinic Orihime couldn't help but gawk at their savior. He had a mess of orange hair and a lightly tanned complexion. When he finally walked away from the doctor with a huff, she could only assume they were somehow related, her eyes connected with his. And it was then and there, she knew, she was hopelessly in love.

"Here, call whoever you need to say that you're ok. The mutt should be ok now that my old man's got a hold of her."

Shaking out of her daze she shakily took the phone from his grasp and began dialing Sora. He immediately picked up and asked what happened. Explaining to him everything he then asked where she was. She paused, not entirely sure herself. Gently taking the phone from her the mystery boy then spoke into the phone.

"Yo, this is Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm at the Kurosaki clinic with Orihime at the corner of-" As he spoke to her brother with a furrowed brow she couldn't help but daydream.

An hour later her brother had made it, and both were told by Ichigo's father, Isshin Kurosaki, that Kuro would be ok. Thanking them both profusely both Orihime and Sora cried in happiness. Invited in for tea and something warm it was then Orihime learned more about her new-found crush. He had two younger sisters, Yuzu and Karin. He often fought with his father (whether playfully or physically) and he had never once looked at her with pity. Like so many people did.

When it was time to leave Isshin informed them that Kuro would have to stay overnight for observation. With heavy hearts they agreed and said their temporary good byes.

"Night Kuro be good to Mr. Kurosaki and his family. I promise I'll come right after school tomorrow."

"Sorry little bird, you'll have to wait till I get off work before we can come see Kuro." Tears filled her eyes as she nodded her head but then a voice spoke up.

"If it's alright with you Mr. Inoue I can walk her here. This is my house after all." Looking up she was again met with the burning eyes of Ichigo Kurosaki. Sora reluctantly agreed. Smiling she thanked him yet again.

As she waved goodbye to the Kurosaki family, her passing thought as she talked animatedly to Sora was; 'He has beautiful eyes.'

* * *

As Kuro slept that night a dark ominous figure entered her room. Walking with calculated steps they finally paused in their approach at the foot of her bed.

"I know what you are.'' A gruff voice spoke. Her ears twitched at the sound, but still too weak to open her eyes she could only listen drifting in and out of consciousness.

"The question is, do you?"

'Me?'


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning Ichigo!"

It's been two weeks since they met under unfortunate circumstances. And every morning Orihime Inoue greets Ichigo Kurosaki without fail. Beside her a large dog with fur dark as night slightly limps at her side. Still not fully healed Kuro refuses to leave Orihime to walk to junior high alone like she had been for the last few days. Unable to get their faithful companion to stay home Sora eventually accepted it, as for Orihime she was overjoyed. Her beloved family member was healing well and fast. According to Isshin Kurosaki she was healing faster than your average dog.

"Bye bye Kuro! See you after school!"

And with that Orihime would walk the rest of the way with Ichigo and Tatsuki on either side of her talking energetically to her friends. Kuro, with a tilt of her head, watched as her charge drifted farther and farther away from her. Whimpering she shook herself off as though to shake off the uneasiness she felt. Something wasn't right. But with no immediate threat to be seen she carefully made her way home. Weaving though people on the busy streets Kuro finally saw the apartments in view. Hopping along and climbing the stairs to the third floor she sat in her usual spot to sunbathe in front of their door. Waiting until school was over or when Sora would come home after work to let her in.

Hours passed, she yawned loudly and stretched carefully, looking up at the sky she noticed it was pitch black. _Night? But no one came home?_ Worriedly pacing back and forth she jumped to her hind legs and rested her front paws on the railing of the apartments' third floor. Looking out she saw no signs of either Sora nor Orihime.

Listening for any sign of them, she picked up on the usual city bustle. Sirens seemed more prominent than usual though. Deciding to stay put until one or both returned she sat directly in front of their door. Facing the city Kuro continued to whimper. _Something has happened. But what?_ The hours continued to pass by. Sometimes slow, sometimes fast, but all in all it was agonizing.

Even when one of their neighbors came out the next morning to get his mail, she stood at attention and wide awake. Having not had a wink of sleep. When he returned to the third floor he gave her a strained grunt and patted her head. "Good dog." Before retreating into his apartment. The next neighbor, a single mother and her toddler daughter came to her side next. Patting her head, the woman and girl then lay several treats in front of her. She paid them no mind.

"Good dog."

_What happened? Why am I good? No one's home?_

It wasn't until later that night on the second day did two familiar scents make themselves known to the apartments where she waited. Tail wagging, she began barking frantically.

_Tatsuki! Orihime! Where have you been? I don't mind waiting for you! But hurry we've got to find Master Sora! _

When they reached the third floor, she noticed Tatsuki seemed to be guiding Orihime. Backing away and trying to contain her happiness of seeing Orihime Kuro listened to Tatsuki coax Orihime inside. "Come on, just one foot in front of the other." Following closely behind Kuro's wagging tail came to a stop as she smelled something familiar.

_Blood?_

As Tatsuki went into the kitchen to get Orihime something warm to drink Kuro sat in front of her as her charge sat on the couch silently with her head down. Nudging her hands gently Kuro began sniffing.

_Blood._

Whimpering she continued to nudge Orihime, for she hadn't spoken one word since coming home.

"Hey, Kuro. Leave her alone. She doesn't need you doing that."

Swatting the dog away from her best friend she handed Orihime a cup of warm tea as she sat next to her. Whining Kuro backed away. _Sora should be home soon. Don't worry once he is we can- _A sob cut her off. Ears pointed up she could only watch as her charge began sniveling and crying. _What-?_

"I-it's o-ok. T-Tatsuki. C-come here. K-kuro."

Answering to her call Kuro plopped her head on Orihime's lap. Ears pointed down and eyes wide she could only watch as Orihime brought a shaky hand to her head. Gently running her hand through her dark fur Orihime's cries eventually subsided.

"I'll be in the room getting some blankets ready ok? I'll be right back"

Tatsuki rubbed her back one last time before lifting herself off the couch. Kuro watched her walk away but refused to leave Orihime behind. Setting her cup on the small table in front of the couch the young girl brought both hands to her head. Rubbing away a coming migraine, she then wrapped her small arms around Kuro. One of the only things she had left, of him. Confused but not new to her hugs Kuro simply snuggled back into her.

"Kuro."

_Yes?_

"K-kuro."

_Yes?_

"I love you."

When Tatsuki returned from the other room she smiled sadly as she found both Kuro and her best friend asleep together on the couch. Covering them both in a blanket Tatsuki took Orihime's room for the night. And as she passed by 'his' room, she teared up.

"It's okay Sora. She's in good hands. And hell will freeze over before I let her go."

It was that night, before both she and the young girl fell asleep together on that lumpy couch, Kuro knew that Sora was never coming home.

/

That next year, Orihime and Kuro not only were forced to move to a smaller apartment, but they were also informed that a distant relative would be supporting them financially. Which was good news but also saddened them that they'd have to move. At least they got to stay in Karakura Town. A small makeshift shrine was made in honor of her late brother in the living room of her new small quarters. Everyday Kuro and Orihime bowed their heads and prayed to their lost brother. Though as time passed, those days became fewer and fewer.

Now at the age of fifteen, Orihime had grown into a beautiful young woman. And Kuro? Let's just say no one would be hitting on Orihime while she was around. What with being the size of a large German Shepherd, every dog they came across cowered in fear. Not that Kuro even minded although it did get annoying sometimes when Orihime insisted on going to parks for walks. Or anywhere. Dogs and people refused to make eye contact. And if she left Orihime alone for even a minute some guy would try his luck! So, she just found it easier to stay by the teen's side in public no matter what.

And on their walks Kuro would have to ignore all the invisible people she saw. They had chains protruding from their chests and no one could see them. Or maybe no one was capable of it. Either way, anytime they came across a 'ghost' she would try and steer Orihime away from them. She didn't need Orihime being possessed like in the terrible movies they saw together. That's what Kuro thought for the longest time, that the ghosts would cause harm.

At least until she came across a little girl, no older than when she first met her princess. She was sitting on a bench in the park, crying. Ears pointed down and tail flicking back and forth, Kuro walked cautiously to the little girl. She too had chains in the center of her chest.

_She seems harmless enough. But she could be here to lure people._

"_I'm not a meanie! Meanie!"_ caught off guard by the bell like voice. Kuro looked around. Orihime had went to use the bathroom. _No ones around? Who is she talking to?_

"_I can hear you! Y-You meanie!" _

_What? But that's impossible! No one can understand me._

"_W-Well I can." _Overcoming her initial shock Kuro came to a stop directly in front of the girl. Deciding to test out a theory she then sniffed the girl and when the girl giggled and brought her hands to her muzzle to push her away, they made contact. Like she was a real person. Licking the girls face she tasted…like cotton candy! Giggling like crazy the girl and Kuro played for a bit until Kuro heard the call from her charge. Turning her head, she saw Orihime looking for her.

_Sorry about earlier kiddo. I'll be sure to be on the lookout for more friendly ghosts like you. _

"_Do you have to go?" _she said with a broken voice.

"Kuro!" she looked over and saw Orihime coming to her. Tail wagging and ears pointed up she then turned to the little phantom and licked her once more.

_My human's waiting for me kiddo. Tell you what how bout we come back and bring you flowers? I heard that helps ghost-_

"_Yes! Thank you, thank you!" _Hugging her tightly around the neck the girl then simply vanished. Confused Kuro tilted her head. Looking everywhere but couldn't find her.

"Kuro! You scared me! Why didn't you come when I called?" Reattaching her to her leash she was then led away from the park bench. As they walked home she couldn't help but wonder where the little ghost went. _Hm, hope she's ok. Hey Orihime! Watch where you're going! _

Barking and yapping at her teen for nearly being run over Kuro didn't notice the black butterfly that rested on a nearby fence. Nor did she notice the faint smell of apples.

/

"Oh no! I'm late! Kuro **we're**__late!" flopping down lazily on the young girl's bed after being so rudely awoken by a kick Kuro watched as Orihime ran around looking for her uniform and hairpins. Ears tipped down and eyes closed Kuro stretched then headed to the small kitchen. Opening the fridge, thanks to the towel tied to the handle, she carefully grabbed the Tupperware containing her charge's lunch. As the door shut on its own Kuro set the plastic box next to her bento box. From there Orihime thanked Kuro and rewarded her with a piece of chicken from last night's leftovers.

"Ok. Done, done, and done! Quick! Let's head to class! Bye Sora!" Without so much as a glance to the framed picture, leash attached to Kuro's collar, and the frazzled Orihime now put together, the two set off to Karakura High School. A fifteen-minute walk but an eight-minute run, both were panting (more so Orihime than Kuro) when they arrived at the gates. As they fast walked to class Kuro sensed something was off. Nothing dangerous, just off.

_Oh well, I'll figure it out eventually._

And with that, both made it to class. Late.

After profusely apologizing to her teacher Orihime and Kuro were excused. The day was slow, but thankfully lunch was finally just around the corner. As they were dismissed for lunch hour Kuro followed Orihime obediently, knowing they were going to find Tatsuki. When they did Kuro trailed beside the two teens and listened sparingly to their conversation.

"Orihime did you bring lunch today?"

_Oh boy, tell her what you brought this time princess._

"Mm-hm! Leftover taiyaki-style ramen with wasabi and honey! Would you like some?"

_Say no._

"Uh, that's alright." She politely declined.

"But-AH"

_Orihime! Damn you strawberry head! _

"No! Kuro! I'm ok! Sorry for running into you Ichigo!" Before the teen boy could say anything, he was instantly bombarded by Tatsuki to apologize.

"Sorry about that Orihime. Here." He offers his hand to help her up.

_Ha! As if she'd ever-! Damnit Orihime! Stop making goo goo eyes! Welp, she's a goner now. _

"Actually! I-I have to go! I-I have v-v-volleyball! Yeah, come on Kuro!"

_There's my cue. See you later strawberry head. _

As the pair fast walked away something caught Kuro's eye outside. A girl with short black hair and wearing the school's uniform standing on top of one of the buildings. _What the-?! _But in that next moment she vanished. Leaving only behind a faint scent path for Kuro to follow. Light violet wisps, with a fragrance of apples, but only slightly.

"Kuro? What's wrong?" brought out of her daze Kuro looked up to see that she and Orihime had stopped walking. Not wanting to worry her Kuro lolled out her tongue and barked. Smiling Orihime patted her large head before readjusting Kuro's service dog vest.

"For a second I thought you saw a ghost!" she joked.

_Ghost. Hm, maybe. But she didn't look like one? And her presence felt stronger. A lot stronger._

/

That night all was quiet in the Inoue household. The smell of the young teen cooking something rancid and uncommon drifted to Kuro's nose. Sneezing at the smell of spices mixed with wasabi and spaghetti Kuro groaned dramatically. Loud enough to warrant a defensive Orihime.

"Hey! I happen to like spaghetti and wasabi thank you very much!" waving her spatula around like a fairy Kuro couldn't help but snicker internally.

After dinner as Orihime readied herself for bed Kuro lay at the foot of her bed before looking up to the window that Orihime's desk was positioned in front of. Eyes widening, she quickly gets up and pounces on the desk to get closer to the window. Barking like crazy which in turn causes Orihime to see what the commotion is about. She was met with only the city blanketed by the night sky.

"Kuro! Don't scare me like that! I thought there was a burglar!" Closing the curtains, she tries to reassure Kuro.

"There's nothing out there girl. Now come on, it's time for bed." Whining Kuro reluctantly settles herself again in her spot. Smiling Orihime pats Kuro's head before wishing her a goodnight. With the lights off, Kuro looks to the window again.

_I could've sworn I saw Master Sora outside the window! Oh Orihime, what's going on? _

Whimpering quietly, she slowly lets exhaustion take over her body. And with a final thought falls asleep.

_I miss Sora. _

/

"Today's the perfect weather for some buttered leek with a side of bananas topped with bean jam! Right Kuro?"

With a wag of her tail Kuro happily lets Orihime put some of the groceries in her side pouches to hold. Now with only one bag to hold Orihime smiles and begins walking towards the direction of their apartment. Her faithful companion close behind. As they waked Kuro was momentarily distracted by the scent of apples. Closing her eyes to figure out which way it was coming from this time, she was brought out from her daze by the screeching of tires.

_Orihime!_

There lay her charge in the street with her one bag of groceries forgotten. Running to catch up with her she was intercepted by a familiar orange haired boy and an unknown dark-haired girl asking Orihime if she was alright.

"It was just a little bump on my head don't worry! I'm fine, I swear!"

Making motions to prove her point, Kuro sweat dropped at the pure luck that it would of course be her princess who was hit by a car. As Ichigo and Orihime continued talking Kuro took the chance to give her charge a look over for any injuries.

_Hey, where'd that nasty bruise come from?_

Positioned and taking up most of her calf Kuro sniffed at it.

_Well, I guess if it's not life threatening its ok. _

"Rukia?"

Kuro looked up from the bruise to Orihime and the now named stranger that was with Ichigo. She answered rudely questioning her princess where she knew her from. Ichigo yelled at her saying that she was in the same class as Orihime.

"Oh of course! Orihime how are you?" she curtseys which in turn causes the young Inoue to do so as well.

"Oh, I'm great thank you!" rolling her eyes internally at the awkward exchange of pleasantries Kuro patiently waits as Orihime explains to the duo of their strange dinner plans. As they continued talking Kuro studies the new girl further. Before finally coming to the realization that it was she who smelled of apples! Though it was barely there even Ichigo smelt of it too!

_I've never ran into anyone who smelled of apples until now. And Ichigo's scent is different. It's like it's changing before my very nose! What's going on? _

Frustrated with this new development she opts to return her attention to the conversation at hand. Rukia now kneeling in front of Orihime to look at the bruise better, Kuro allows it.

"Umm…what's the matter Rukia?" her ward asks worriedly.

"Oh! Um, nothing! You take care now!" Ichigo offers to walk Orihime home which makes Kuro growl in annoyance. Sensing her companion's distress Orihime politely declines before setting off to the apartment once again with Kuro following at her heels.

_Man, I'm getting sick of apples right now._

/

Later that night at the apartment of the lone Inoue and her dog the doorbell rang. Curious Kuro races to the door before barking three times to signal it was Tatsuki's scent she caught a whiff of. With confidence Orihime opens the door and sure enough it was their favorite tom boyish girl.

"Hi Tatsuki, what brings you here?"

"My mom thought that I should bring this over for you. It's stewed beef and potatoes."

Licking Tatsuki's hand Kuro begs for pets until Tatsuki laughs and happily gives in. Inviting her best friend in to eat together Orihime rushes to the kitchen to grab some more bowls for her guest and herself and Kuro. Setting their bowls on the small table near her brother's shrine Orihime serves them all before digging in.

"Wow! Homemade beef and potatoes! Oh boy this is delicious!"

"I swear if I don't bring meals for you to eat you always end up cooking the weirdest stuff! I don't know how you do it Kuro, you both must have iron stomachs!"

Kuro silently agrees. As the two make idle chatter she licks her chops clean before making her way to lay on Tatsuki's lap. Laughing Tatsuki gladly rubs Kuro's belly and Orihime giggles at her spoiled dog.

"Come on Kuro, let Tatsuki finish eating."

"Yeah Kuro, you act like you don't see me at school all the time." She teases.

Grumbling she reluctantly moves to the side. As the teens continue talking Kuro looks to the door.

_I thought I heard something. It sounded…like a scream. No, a cry for help._

A loud crash interrupted her thoughts and the two teens conversation. Growling Kuro stood and positioned herself so the two were shielded by her. The crashing noise continued and though no one knew where it was coming from Kuro knew it meant trouble.

_Where's it coming from? Come on, focus! I don't hear anything but the crashing! And that smell, it smells rotten!_

A low roar bellowed from outside and shook Kuro to her core. Her hackles rose, and she snarled.

"K-Kuro?" Orihime's voice cracks in fear. The crashing stops, only to be replaced with a shuffling sound.

_It's getting closer._

"Is this blood?!" At her voice Kuro turns around in time to see Orihime knocked down by some unknown force.

_No! Orihime! _

Rushing to her side her guard is let down and Tatsuki is knocked into a wall with a cry of pain. Growling in frustration Kuro refuses to back down.

_Come on you bastard! Show yourself!_

As she looks around she is only met with the scent of blood from her two friends. Tatsuki is then knocked over again and dragged across the wall. Her bleeding shoulder leaving a trail. Torn between protecting her princess or Tatsuki, Kuro wills herself to stay put next to Orihime. Forcing herself to focus she breathes in until her lungs are filled to the brim with that rotten stench. Closing her eyes, she opens them after pinpointing where the smell is coming from.

_There! _

Striking Kuro rips into the shoulder of the creature, refusing to let go. The creature screams and tries to shake her off. It's camouflage slowly dissipating she can finally see its true form. Looking like something out of a horror film she only releases it when it goes to make a swipe at her with a clawed hand. Like a rabid animal Kuro refuses to back down.

"_How is this possible!?" _

_Orihime! You're awake-No!_

She has a chain protruding from the center of her chest. Like the ghosts Kuro sees.

_She can't be-there's no way! _

Running to Tatsuki's side Orihime tries to calm her down. But Tatsuki can't see her anymore. She can't see anything that's going on. Only able to see her best friend's physical body which still lays in the middle of the living room.

"_What are you screaming about Tatsuki it's just me! What's wrong?!"_

Before Kuro can intervene, a gravelly voice interrupts her.

"_It's useless talking to her Orihime. She can't hear us, let alone see us."_

"_Tatsuki!"_

The stress and loss of blood causes the girl to pass out. Kuro runs to put herself between the monster and the girls once again. Baring her teeth Kuro's ears were pinned back as she stiffened her posture.

"_H-How do you know my name?" _

_Now's not the time for formalities Orihime!_

"_K-Kuro?! You can talk!?" _

Before she can scold her to get her priorities straight the monster decides to speak again.

"_That's makes me sad Orihime. If you've forgotten my voice. How could you? It's me can't you tell?"_

"_W-What are you talking about?"_ Orihime desperately asks while painfully clutching Kuro's fur for comfort.

"_It makes me sad Orihime so very, very sad!"_

Orihime braces for pain as the monster throws a punch at her and Kuro. Kuro hoping to take the brunt of the attack is surprised when the attack is stopped by a huge sword!

_Ichigo!?_

"I am the one that you're really after! Leave them alone and fight me!"

With a swing of his sword he wounds the monster. Causing it to slither back a couple steps and let out a bloodcurdling roar before disappearing into some kind of black portal.

The deafening silence was broken by a voice dripping with sarcasm.

_That went well. _

"What the hell you can talk?!"

Blinking at the boy Kuro ignores him and turns to Orihime, asking her if she is hurting anywhere. She absently shakes her head. Meanwhile Ichigo fumes with anger at being ignored.

"Hey! I'm talking to you mutt!"

_Does my talking not bother you princess?_

Shaking her head again Orihime rubs her head in embarrassment before answering with a humorless laugh.

"_It should but I guess so much has happened it hasn't quite hit me yet Kuro."_

_I understand Orihime. Please take your time in digesting this new information. _

Still angry Ichigo goes to yell at Kuro but before a fight can break out Orihime finally speaks to him directly.

"_Ichigo, thank you for rescuing us from that thing. But, where did you come from?"_

"Hold on a second. If you can see me then that must mean-"

"_That's right she's a spirit being now. In other words, Orihime is dead!"_

Snarling at the voice Kuro readied herself in front of Orihime.

_Ichigo! Don't let your guard down, that monster's back!_

Sure enough, the snake like monster slithered back into the room managing to avoid Ichigo's blade before going to grab Orihime. She cried out in pain as it snatched her by her chain before making a quick escape. Kuro and Ichigo lunged at it only to be thrown back by its serpent like tail out the destroyed building. Barely managing to catch herself Kuro landed on all fours in the street while Ichigo-

_What the hell you can walk on air!_

"Now's not the time mutt!"

Shaking herself out of shock her attention was brought back by a cry of pain.

_Orihime!_

"_Stay back now." _

With reckless abandon Ichigo charged, only to be brought down by a single hit. Seemingly knocked unconscious Kuro was left no choice but to advance as well. With a strength she didn't know she possessed the dog somehow jumped to meet the culprit of Tatsuki and Orihime's pain. Only to be stopped by the conversation it and her charge were having.

"_Orihime, have you truly forgotten me?" the once disgustingly gruff voice now softened._

_No, it's impossible. It can't be-_

"_Sora is that you?"_

_No! Orihime think about it! Master Sora would never do such hurtful things to us! To family!_

"_She's right! How can you say you're my brother if you've hurt everyone I loved?!"_

"_I-I was lonely. So lonely. You were both beginning to forget about me. Little by little. After I died, you both prayed for me every day. It was your prayers and your thoughts that gave me peace and that relieved me of my loneliness. But after a year, things changed. I saw you began to pray for me less and less. Then when you entered high school, you stopped praying for me all together. That's why, I was so lonely."_

"_Sora! You don't understand, we-"_

"_Listen to me!" _

Kuro growled in warning as the monster, Sora, clutched Orihime by her shoulders lightly shaking her.

"_If you have even a shred of love for me, you will not betray me again! Do exactly as I tell you. For I will devour this Soul Reaper and put an end to this!"_

As he turned away from Orihime to go find Ichigo, Kuro swiftly took her place by the teen. Orihime began protesting and yelling at her once gentle brother.

"_No! He has nothing to do with this! Leave him alone!"_

_Orihime watch out!_

But it was too late. With Orihime in one clawed hand and Kuro in another the once human Sora began hurting the one's he so desperately loved.

"_Shut up Orihime! It's your fault I've become this monster! I should kill you both first for forgetting me and dishonoring my memory!"_

"No you don't, you freak!"

With both hands full Sora couldn't defend himself from Ichigo's attack. And so, dropping both Kuro and Orihime to the ground he roared in pain as his arms were sliced up.

Coughing and trying to catch her breath Orihime clung onto Kuro. Her arms wrapped around her as she tried to steady her breathing. Kuro, unfazed, let Orihime cling onto her but never let her blue eyes leave Sora's bleeding form.

"Let me ask you something you freak. Do you know why big brothers are born first?"

The question caught Kuro off guard, but she listened nonetheless with a stoic face.

"They're born first so they can look after their little brothers and sisters. And protect them. And yet, here you are, threatening to kill your own sister. Even a dead man, doesn't ever have the right to say that!"

"_Shut up you don't know what you're talking about! Orihime is mine. I was fifteen when she was born. I raised her when our parents abandoned us. She has been more like a daughter than a sister to me."_

Turning to where Kuro stood with Orihime the delusional Sora began talking directly to her.

"_Orihime come with me. We can be like we used to be just the two of us. Happy. Even Kuro can come. It'll be just like the good days. If you both come, I promise that I will spare these other souls."_

_Orihime. Don't. _

Before Orihime could speak Kuro continued.

_He, this monster, isn't our Sora. He has no heart. Just hollowness. _

"_B-but Kuro-"_

_No! The Sora we know is gone Orihime! _

The monster began screaming and banging his head against the nearest wall as he fought with himself internally before speaking once again.

"_Orihime…is mine!"_

"Orihime doesn't belong to anyone! Especially not to you!"

When he strikes again Ichigo is ready and counters his attack. Managing to push him with the brute force of his sword and out the gaping hole in the building. With an opening to finally end it Ichigo hesitates.

"What are you waiting for! Finish it!"

_Rukia? What the hell is with Orihime's classmates? _

But it was too late. His hesitation cost him, and he lost his balance and his sword to Sora. Defenseless and with no hope of recovering Sora takes his chance to kill Ichigo.

"_Kuro get me down there! Now!" _

_But Orihime-_

"_NOW!"_

Tightening her grip on Kuro's neck as she swiftly jumps between Ichigo and Sora. Quickly releasing her hold, Orihime stands and opens her arms. Not only effectively stopping the bloodthirsty Sora but embracing him. In shock Ichigo and Kuro could only watch and listen as the young girl spoke to her brother gently.

"_This is all my fault. Because I begged you not to leave me alone. That's why you couldn't find peace, since you died I always had the sense you were watching over me. Even when that car almost hit me, you protected me. Didn't you? You left a bruise where you pulled me out of the way in time."_

"That's explains it." Rukia says in disbelief.

"_Then one day I realized if I kept depending on you stay by my side you'd never rest in peace. I thought if I showed you I could be happy and take care of myself you'd be happy too and be able to pass on. But I never thought it'd make you sad and lonely. I would never want to do that to you brother!"_

_Orihime! _

Kuro rushes to her side to break her fall as the weight of tonight's events and her injuries begin to take affect on Orihime. As she shoulders her weight Sora begins screaming and clutching his head.

"Rukia what's happening!" Ichigo asks in confusion.

"The part of him that is still human is fighting the hollow for control."

_Hollow? Shit come on Orihime wake up!_

As Kuro nudges Orihime urgently she listens to Rukia continue talking.

"Evidently this one didn't become a hollow by choice. A stronger hollow is taking over lost souls unwillingly and manipulating them to get to you Ichigo. To devour your soul. It must have hoped that since you knew this soul in life that you would hesitate to kill him. Which you did. And right now, her brother is desperately fighting that hollow. For his sister's sake."

Roaring and Screaming in agony and frustration the hollow, no Sora, struggles for a few moments before his bone mask completely shatters. Revealing the familiar face Orihime and Kuro know and love.

Smiling in wonder Orihime looks at her brother lovingly and Kuro wags her tail and barks in excitement. As she reaches her hand out to Sora the young girl collapses.

_Orihime!_

"_No! Orihime!"_

"It's alright. Fortunately, the Chain of Fate is still connected to her chest. If it is attached to her she will not die. Stay back while I treat her. My Kido should be enough to save her."

Patiently watching as Rukia's hands begin to emit a soft glow Kuro does not leave Orihime's side. Sparing a glance at Sora she feels a strong emotion come over her. Relief. But as she stares longer at Sora's face she is also left with a feeling of regret and sorrow.

_Master Sora, I truly am sorry. I have let you down. In so many ways. _

Sora looks to Kuro, but she looks down to avoid eye contact. Afraid her emotions will get the best of her and of what emotions she will see on his face at her failure. But instead of words to comfort her Sora places a large hand on her head. Petting her softly. In shock she finally looks up and is met with only understanding and love.

"_Good dog."_

At those simple words she missed so much hearing from him she whines before yipping happily. As Rukia continues her work on Orihime, Ichigo finally speaks to Sora.

"Those hairpins she's wearing were a present from you right Sora? She told me that once. That's why she wears them every single day."

Sora doesn't respond. Instead Kuro and the others watch curiously as he makes his way to Ichigo's sword embedded in the concrete of the street. As he lifts it Ichigo questions his actions.

"_I only have a short time before the hollow overwhelms me again and changes me back into a monster. So, while I'm sane and can still think clearly I'll end this."_

Positioning the giant sword to his throat Kuro can only whimper.

"No wait-"

"Ichigo it's alright, he's made the right decision. Once you go back to a hollow you can never go back to what you were again. Passing on is the best thing for him."

"But Rukia-"

"It's ok you'll learn that exorcising a hollow is not the same thing as killing it. You're cleansing its soul and allowing it to enter the Soul Society. That's why Soul Reapers exist in the first place. To help all souls find their way and finally rest in peace."

Nodding his head Sora confirms that this is the right choice. But before he can do it a soft voice calls out to him.

"_Wait, big brother."_

_Orihime take it easy. _

But Orihime ignores Kuro's concern as she wants to get out something that has been on her mind for a very long time.

"_These hairpins, remember the argument we had about them the day you gave them to me? I said I didn't like them because they looked childish. I know I hurt your feelings and you left without saying anything else. And that was the last time I saw you alive. So, I want to say what I should've said before you went off to work that day." _

Carefully sitting up with Kuro's help Orihime smiles.

"_Bye big brother. Have a good day."_

Emotions coat his response to his sister. But knowing Orihime is going to be okay and with one final look at his small family, Sora finally pierces the large blade through his chest before slowly dissipating.

"_Thank you, Orihime."_

As Ichigo's blade hit the ground and Sora passes on, all that could be heard were Orihime's cries and sobs as she hid her face and clutched onto Kuro for dear life.

/

"I'm serious! What happened was a sumo wrestler with a gun blasted a hole into the wall of my room last night!"

Letting out a visible sigh Kuro lay her head on her front paws while she laid down next to her princess as she shared what happened last night to her friends on the rooftop for lunch.

"If you're going to make up stories at least make them sound realistic." One complained.

"Don't listen to them Orihime I like your wild imagination." Another complimented.

As they continued laughing and chatting Kuro took note of Ichigo and Rukia talking a few meters away. They shook hands and smiled at each other.

_Wonder what that's all about. _

As Rukia turned to face the city Ichigo caught Kuro watching them. He turns to ask Rukia something and she answers back without looking at him.

_Too bad Orihime doesn't remember me talking. I was so sure Rukia couldn't replace that part of her memory. But it's for the best I suppose. But what about those two. What do they think of me now? _

Unbeknownst to the canine Ichigo asked Rukia about her.

"Hey, what about the mutt? Last night, she talked and could form coherent thoughts. And even held her own against a hollow."

Rukia looked away from Kuro and without looking at Ichigo answered.

"The dog has very high and concentrated Spiritual Pressure. I have a few theories, none seeming to be possible. But we'll have to keep an eye out for the dog."

Nodding his head Ichigo breaks eye contact with the large dog and settles for looking at the view with his fellow Soul Reaper.


End file.
